


oceanic

by radholladay



Series: the seasons [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Death, F/M, Irwin - Freeform, Love, Ocean, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radholladay/pseuds/radholladay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>suddenly, she was gone like the ocean tides</p>
            </blockquote>





	oceanic

**Author's Note:**

> I never would have known this monster;
> 
> the monster was you

The ocean was always your favorite part of summer - you said it was terrifying, yet so beautiful. You would always ask me if you were like an ocean - and I always agreed, but you were not terrifying. You were mysterious - and there was things about you I still hadn't discovered. Sometimes you cluded me in about your past; drugs, jain, probation - but that was over. Or so I thought.

See if turns out; once you become friends with the monster - he's always there waiting for you to become weak, so it can pounce and make you strong again. Begging - no praying; that you would soon rejoice and become one. You had seperated for awhile; but the monster clawed at you - tearing you down. And you let him in - the day we went to the ocean.

Drugs always made you weak - and fragile. You didn't sleep, and you didn't eat. The monster inside you got so dangerous - and then you'd crash. You'd sleep for days, and you would always cry so much, and so often. The day we visited the ocean - it was different. You were strong, and you looked so happy. Was it something new? Was it a higher amount? You had me fooled - and then you were gone.

I had stopped watching you for a second, just to go to the food shack and get some nachos for you and I. They were your favorite at the time - and I took every chance to get you to eat. Your skin was as thin as paper; your veins so blue - it was like you had the ocean running through you. I expected you to be back at our spot when I returned; which was usual - sometimes you stayed out longer that I did. You enjoyed yourself so much when you were in the ocean - ironic how you left with the tides of the ocean.

The lifeguards whistle suddenly blew two long squeals - I didn't know what that meant until I say you laying there. You were as pale as snow - and your hair was sticking to your face. You had this grin on your face - it was so haunting, like you being dead was more peaceful than living. They tried everything to bring you back, they tried everything to stop my screams. You weren't coming back and I won't stop.

The summer isn't as bright anymore; the one I lived for is now residents with the monster. He told me himself; said it's much more fun on the other side. I never would have known this monster - this monster was you. And you were here to claim me into your own sick, twisted world. The monster was claiming his second victim; with venom running through their veins.

I will soon swim the endless oceans with you, hand in hand with the monster. You promised me peace, you promised me harmony. I wanted all these things; and I could have them all. And I too, can be with you, with the ocean running through my veins.


End file.
